Blue Fire Dragon
Earning Rate Earning Rate/min: 20 ( 130 at level 10, 193 at level 15) 156 with Cold Boost (level 10) 100 with Fire Boost (level 10) 232 with Cold Boost (level 15) 300 with Cold boost (level 20) Breeding This dragon can be bred by selecting one dragon with the cold attribute and the other with fire attribute to breed. One must be a hybrid, as cold and fire are opposites and cannot be bred together. It is generally agreed that it is easier to use a Fire Dragon and breed it with a cold hybrid rather than to breed a Cold Dragon with a fire hybrid. Some of the well known combinations and more efficient combinations are: *Fire /Reindeer - Currently the most efficient combination. The possible results are Poison (30 minutes), Flower (1 hour), another Reindeer (5 hours), Cold (12 hours), Blue Fire (12 hours) or Frostfire (12 hours).Because the possible results of this combination are have generally low breeding times, you can breed more often, thereby increasing your chances of getting a Blue Fire. But be warned: all methods of getting a blue fire dragon are down to chance! *Fire /Storm - A well known and tested way of getting a Blue Fire. It is worth noting that this combination has been confirmed as a way of getting one of the rare dragons (Sun , Moon , Rainbow ). *Fire /Ice - Also another way of getting the Blue Fire Dragon is using these two dragons. This combination is confirmed to be a better chance of getting the Blue Fire. If failure of the breeding is possible you will end up getting the Air Dragon (2 hours) or the Ice Dragon (8 hours). *A new thing that works out is frostfire and bluefire if you already have a bluefiredragon and are up to geting one another. But there is a chanse that you get a dragon whit only fire or a ice dragon. Gallery BLUE_FIRE_EGG.jpg IMG_0115-1-.png most-successful-way-for-blue-fire-dragon-in-dragonvale-on-ipad_425x479.jpg Notes *The Cold, frostfire, and Blue Fire Dragons have the same breeding time, so you cannot tell if you have one or not until you see the egg after the breeding phase is complete. *The skeleton of the blue fire dragon is similar to the fire dragon when it is a baby. *Most Efficient: Fire and Reindeer. If you fail to get a Blue Fire dragon, you get either a Poison, Flower, Fire or Reindeer dragon, all of which have short breeding times. Short breeding times mean more opportunities to try within a short amount of time. *On the Ice Dragon info page in the game, the cold element is listed before the water element. Many people believe this increases the chance that the cold element will be dominant during breeding, and that it will result in a higher chance of getting the Blue Fire dragon when paired with a Fire Dragon. Also many people believe if you use a higher level Fire Dragon as Dragon 1, with a lower level Ice Dragon Dragon 2, it will increase your chance of breeding the Blue Fire Dragon. For these reasons, this pairing is popular with many players. *While a Fire Boost cannot positively affect a Blue Fire dragon (since Cold is the opposite of Fire), a Cold Boost can (the opposite of the Cold Boost is Plant, not Fire). So, it is best to place your Blue Fire Dragon in your cold habitat with a Cold Boost because it will give you more DragonCash. Also, another benefit of placing a Blue Fire in a Cold Habitat is that the Cold Habitat has a bigger amount of maximum DragonCash than the Fire Habitat. Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons